Our Mistakes
by Asuki-sama
Summary: When Nat is too late coming back to Kit, finding a Mistress Kathrine Ashby in her stead. T for suggestive parts and some instances of cursing, yada, yada. [permanent hiatus]
1. Preview

This story will be about what would have happened if Kit had accepted William's hand in marriage. I enjoyed the Witch of Blackbird Pond and I do not want to spoil it by making a...slightly inappropriate version of it. If you have a problem with it, don't flame me, leave (but drop a comment ;)). This was inspired by an amazing fanfiction, A Voyage, Unforeseen. I currently need a few suggestions for sixteen century names. You can drop a review/comment about some names you want to suggest and if I use them I will give you a personal shout-out and thanks. Okay then, I will give you a run down on a few things. I have found 'Witch of Blackbird Pond' fanfictions to be extremely varied when it comes to the characters' looks or ages. I have been thoroughly searching through the book and this is what I have found.

1\. Kit seems to have dark brown hair and eyes, as stated in the book, "[Aunt Racheal's] hair and eyes will be dark, I suppose, like mine." I have reached the conclusion that it is dark brown/black also because of the description of Judith. "The black hair that curled against [Judith's] shoulders..." I have figured that she is around seventeen, Nat's maybe a little older, like eighteen, in the beginning of the book. But this starts about a year later, around the end of the book, so do the math.

2\. Obviously, Nat has blue eyes and fair (blonde) hair.

3\. William has light brown hair and hazel eyes, my interpretation. Kinda hazy what his description is. If anyone can tell me his real description, comment with a quote supporting it and the page number so I can confirm. I figure he's around Kit's and Nat's age.

4\. We all know what the goddess Judith looks like. She's the only direct full body description given. They blatantly say she's sixteen at the beginning of the book so she's seventeen at the end of it.

5\. Figuring from what Judith looks like, Mercy also has black hair but with grey eyes, obviously. I think she's around eighteen or nineteen around the beginning of the book cause I feel like she's a little bit older then Kit.

6\. I didn't find this out till I had read this the second time but, John has fair (blonde) hair. And I'm just figuring that he has brown eyes. Probably nineteen, he was aiming for Harvard in the beginning of the book so he's at least eighteen but it must have taken around a year to find and become a pupil of the priest guy.

I am informing y'all this because I have a problem with people making Kit have red hair or grey eyes or other stuff like that. So those poor people who feel the same way, here you go. I have also included this to so I don't get flames about the character's appearances.

Another thing, a trip to or from the Barbados takes _weeks_ , I have also found it extremely irritating to find others to project it taking days. That's quite a difference. If you have an issue with any of the descriptions I have provided so far please tell me, I want this to be as accurate as possible. And remember to do the correct math if you want to know the character's current ages. I will rarely reveal their actual age.

I want to have a moment of silence, someone I knew passed away today and I would like to dedicate this front page to them

I'll be leaving this story open for suggestions, comments, concerns, or changes for a month. Standard disclaimer: I don't own anything :(, except the characters you don't recognize.

~Asuki-sama


	2. Chapter One

_Author's note: Sorry guys, I lied. I wanted to start this series off so instead of waiting a month I decided to start it in two days. The whole series will be taking place in the eyes of either William Ashby, Kit, Nat, or Jak (my OC). I will be switching perspectives constantly but it'll be very obvious who's perspective the story is currently in. Btw, there might be some suggestive parts and stuff. Just warning ya. For those who don't like surprises there will be very mild sex scene (tryin' to keep this at least PG thirteen), two suggestions of one, a possibility of one, and an allusion to prostitution. Again, just a warning, all of this will be explained in other chapters. Plus, I'm gonna use a few sentences from when the book ended to give a more realistic feel. I've given all of the warnings so it's time to get started!_

Nat stood up, unconsciously scanning the dock for the face that he had wanted to see for months.

"Watcha lookin' for there Capt'? A new lass to take aboard?" Jak O'Lucerna, Nat's newly hired first mate, teased. He was around Nat's age, and they soon had become fast friends.

Frowning, Nat just shrugged and went back to checking the new row of barrels his men just unloaded. Jak's curiosity peaked at his captain's unusual moodiness. So while he headed back to the ship for another load of barrels, he also kept a close eye on Nat.

 _Kit, I...desperately need to see you, see if you ever got married to that Ashby brat,_ Nat thought to himself. His mind had been on Kit for months after that cursed trial, even the long awaited excitement of getting the ketch couldn't distract him for long.

After a few moments, Nat straightened up, cursing his wandering mind and suddenly heard the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Nat!"

Nat turned around, almost in slow motion, not believing his ears. But it was her. Before he even knew what he was doing, he was running to Kit at full speed, stopping only when his hands was wrapped around hers, holding on to it as if letting go would make her disappear. But while Kit's lovely face was beaming with happiness, it was also etched with a peculiar shadow of sadness. Though he was bothered by it, Nat chose to ignore it, instead focusing on the happiness Kit's arrival had brought him. Hesitating, Nat decided to ask the question that was plaguing his mind for so long.

"Kit? It is Kit, isn't it? Not Mistress Ashby?"

Kit's happiness faded from her face. She quickly looked away, drawing her hands from Nat's just as fast. Nat felt the blood drain from his face as a sinking feeling of dread descended, already diminishing the previous feeling of joy.

"Kit?" Nat pleaded with his eyes as he said her name, willing for his nightmare to not be true.

Kit looked up guiltily, confirming Nat's suspicions.

"I'm-I'm sorry Nat. I am Mistress Ashby."

"Why..." Nat moaned as he ran his hand over his face.

"I'm sorry Nat. I waited and waited but you never came and-and William came to me and offered me so much. A grand house, no work, and an escape from that dreary life. I love him...Nat..."

Nat's eyes hardened as he stared into Kit's eyes, feeling stabbed at every word she uttered.

Kit was melting under those blue eyes. They were staring intensely into her's as they darkened from a heartbroken, watery color to a stormy ocean. Kit felt ashamed, for she was not being completely honest to Nat. Though it was true that William had offered so much and she had waited for so long but...she did not love William. She had known this when she accepted his hand in marriage, but she had not known another crucial fact until _after_ the wedding. She loved Nat. She had realized this too late and so now, she must pay for her mistakes. She could not go back and fix what she had done, but the least she could do for Nat was to tell him in person.

"I'm sorry you felt like that." And Nat walked away, mentally wincing at the sharpness of his words, knowing that this was going to be the last time he was going to see Kit. But it still hurt dammit, leaving Kit, even after she broke his heart.

Kit's heart broke at those words but she knew she deserved them. So on an impulse to make things right, to not end things like this, she ran towards Nat and wrapped her arms around him.

"Nat! Nat, please wait!" Nat suddenly felt a warm presence on his back. She was I:hugging him, the nerve of that woman! But despite the news Kit had just delivered, the gesture was still too pleasant. Nat cursed under his breath. The action also made him overly aware that they were standing on the wharf, completely exposed. Nat sighed, exasperated, and gave in. He gently removed Kit's arms from his waist and turned around. Kit was looking at him one and one now, unaware that her face was currently twisted with regret, somehow bringing a sad, new beauty out from within her. Nat started to feel a growing need for Kit but hastily shoved it back, this was not the time for it.

"Kit, before you say anything more, we must go somewhere else." Nat said while glancing around meaningfully.

"Oh! Yes, I know of an inn nearby." Kit said, blushing furiously, looking relieved that her impulsive hug had not been addressed.

Nat bit back a response to that, he had momentarily forgotten that Kit was a married woman. But, once again, it hit him, making his breath catch in his throat. He could only nod at Kit's suggestion while feeling his restraint start to crumble. He began feeling lighted headed, barely able to think straight. He had invested so much, too much, hope and love in Kit, yet another had been chosen over him. It was a horrible, horrible feeling. And yet another problem, it had stirred in him a raw, new feeling, something he had never felt before.

Both were silent as they walked to the inn. Nat's anger and hurt was waging a silent war inside of him, making him on the verge of smashing something or sobbing his broken heart out. While at the same time, Kit was contemplating her predicament. She tried to figure out what made her stop Nat. She had delivered her news, she need not see him again. What made her stop him from going back to the ship, so she didn't have to see him again, to relive the consequences of her misguided actions? _It's because you still love him you idiot, you don't want to see him leave, knowing that'll be the last time._ Kit felt a flush climbing up her neck at the thought. _Even if I do still love him, we will never be able to be together. Because of me._

 _So how do you like it? I'm pretty excited for this fanfiction. A little something hot and heavy' about to go down in the next chapter. A little challenge to y'all. If you can identify the Latin word in this and tell me what it means in English (via reviews) I'll send in the next chapter. Critic please._


	3. A Pause, For Now

I have decided to pause this story for the time being, for many reasons. One, lack of inspiration anymore. Two, the lack of popularity for the story. Three, I have been polishing my writing skills over the months I have not been writing this story and I am now slightly disappointed by my writing skill all those months ago. Yeah, I know I just insulted myself, sorry past self! And four, the reason I'm most excited to announce... I'm writing a new story! Since I can only focus on one story at a time, this story is consuming all my time. I want to complete it before uploading it onto Fanfiction net, though. Because I don't want you guys to wait for each new chapter. So I'll upload it once I'm finished in little segments, like, once a week? Every Saturday? Beats me. I'll cross that bridge once I come to it. So ignore my fanfiction account for now, though I might be uploading some short stories on my fiction net account. So, toodles!

~Asuki-sama


End file.
